School Time - Phan KickTheStickz
by multifandomalex
Summary: Dan and Phil, who are best friends, are openly gay, and are outcasted by everyone, but they didn't really mind. They were doing fine until the school bully, Chris, steps in. But when there is a new boy, the tables turn. Dan & Phil had already befriended the new boy, PJ, so the only way Chris could get to know PJ, who he suddenly fell for, he would have to get to know Dan & Phil
1. It Begins

_Dan & Phil & PJ & Chris are all in Year 10._

He scrunched his face up, groaning. "Go away it's too early!"

"I shall annoy you until you wake up!" Phil laughed, jiggling Dan, and beginning to tickle him.

"Phil! Please! STTAAAHHHPPP! Please Phil! Give mercy!" Dan screamed, laughing his head off. "I'm awake! I'm AWAAKEEE!"

"Good," said Phil, stopping, sitting back looking pleased.

Dan used his elbows to keep his slightly upright and looked into Phil's sparkling blue eyes.

He gave him a glare, and Phil laughed. "C'mon, we've got a school to be at."

"Uggghhh," Dan said. "School can just - "

"Dan," Phil said, raising his eyebrows. "You said you're trying to STOP swearing this year!"

"When did I say that?" Dan yawned, rubbing his eyes, sitting up properly.

"Two days after New Years!" Phil exclaimed.

"Oh, when we both found out that the Elephant statue smelt like petrol and was sniffing it for an hour straight?"

"Yup," Phil grinned. "Come on! Get up!" Phil grabbed Dan's arm and pulled him out of bed. Dan fell to the floor, wearing only boxers.

"Do you like sleep-strip?" Phil asked, laughing at Dan, curling up on the floor. "Last night you definitely had pyjama bottoms on and a tshirt!"

"I get really warm in the night," Dan said, his knees up to his chin. "You're were like a radiator last night."

Phil laughed. He quickly rummaged through Dan's wardrobe and found his uniform, and threw it to him. He'd been to Dan's house so many times he probably knew it just as well as Dan.

Dan & Phil walked into school, laughing at Dan's extremely ironic comment he had made like almost 10 minutes ago.

They weren't exactly popular. They were both gay, and they were confident to say it, but they got bullied and out-casted because of it. They were both kind of saved when they found each-other.

There were so many rumours that they were dating, and everyone even made smooch sounds whenever they were walking together, but Dan and Phil didn't really mind. They didn't really know themselves if they were together or not, but they did know they were more than friends. They flirted, but they weren't exactly a couple.

Before Dan had met Phil, he was being bullied so bad that he almost committed suicide. He had made a full recovery when he found Phil, and the school moved him to Phil's form. Dan often said that he was forever in debt to Phil, a un-payable debt.

"OK, Science first," Dan said, checking his planner.

"You mean 'ciencias'," Phil reminded Dan. Since Phil got a A* in his mock Spanish exam, he'd been saying random words in Spanish.

"No, I mean SCIENCE," Dan said, laughing. "This way."

Like usual, Dan and Phil were running for the classroom door, knowing that the bell was going to go off any second. Just as they got to the door, Dan dropped his books.

The bell rung.

"I see you are late, Howell," the Science teacher, Miss Parewell said, as Dan rushed into the classroom, only seconds after the bell had rung. Phil had just got into the classroom on time.

"I'm about 5 seconds late, Miss!" Dan argued.

"I think late is the important word in that sentence, Howell," Miss Parewell said.

"Oh come on, Miss, that's a bit unfair," Phil replied.

"You have nothing to do with this Lester!" Miss Parewell said.

"It does if it is to do with being unfair to my friend, Miss," Phil said.

Dan grinned.

"Detention," Mis Parewell said. "BOTH of you."

"I will come to your room with a skip in my step," Phil replied, confidently, strutting off to his and Dan's seats, Dan closely following, a grin a wide as his face.

"Hey, Phil," a random boy said, walking up to Phil. His hair was brown, cropped short.

"Er, hi," Phil said, confused as this boy was a stranger. Dan turned around at the same time.

"Is it true your gay?" The boy said.

Dan moved behind Phil to be supportive.

"Do I know you?" Phil said, brushing his hand against Dan's to say thank you.

"Nope," he said smiling.

"OK, then I'll be off," Phil said, swinging his bag across his back.

"You dont have to leave so quickly," he boy replied, grabbing both Dan and Phil's shoulders. "You stay too Dan. So, the name's Chris."

"Bye then Chris," Dan said, jerking his shoulder out of Chris' grip.

Chris suddenly grabbed them by their collars, and whacked them against the wall. He pressed them hard against the brick, and they were both slightly winded.

"I said you don't have to leeave so quickly," Chris repeated, smirking. "Two gayos, I see. Snogging behind the scenes I'm guessing. Am I right?"

Dans heart was racing. Behind the scenes? What?

Phil and him stayed quiet.

"Am I RIGHT?" Chris shouted, pressing them harder against the orange brickwork, the jagged edges digging into their backs.

"No," Phil said quietly.

Chris smiled. "Yeah right! You're trying to tell me, you two, the gayest people in the school, who do everything together, have never snogged! Pah!" Chris said, spitting in their faces. "How about you show eachother your undying love by kissing NOW!"

Chris laughed... well, more of a cackle really. He released them from the wall, and turned them to face eachother. It was like dan and phil were his dolls, which he could throw around and do anything be wanted to do it.

He began pushing their heads closer and closer together, making childish smooch sounds as he did it. He took his time, and soon he had his own crowd watching, phones out, cameras on.

"Chris! Let go!" Phil said, struggling pointlessly.

"Teach you right, gayos."


	2. Behind the Humanities Block

Phil's eyes opened slightly. Phil tried to move but very quickly noticed the immense pain we he moved anything. Whenever he breathed out sharp pain filled him, and only briefly left when he inhaled.

"Dan," Phil said, looking at the maybe unconcious Dan infront of him. He closed his eyes and held his breath, and pulled himself into a sitting position, atrempting to block out the pain.

He looked around and he guessed that Chris must have flung them here. They were near a bush, behind the Humanities block. They were very well hidden, and Phil was happy about that because they would get some privacy from everyone before the rumours start.

"Dan," Phil said, not having a spare arm to nudge Dan.

"Hmm..." Dan said rolling over. "Fuuuu... I meant ouch."

"Thats much better," Phil laughed. He shuffled over to the wall, and used that to help prop himself up. He used his spare arm to help Dan over, and pulled him up against the wall.

"Phil! Look at your chest!" Dan exclaimed, alarmed, seeing the deep purple blotches peeking out of his shirt.

Phil undid a couple of buttons and saw his whole chest and torso area as covered in bruises. His skin was obscured by purple and black swelling bumps. Explained the pain when he breathed.

But Phil was more horrified when he saw Dan. Both eyes were purple and blotchy, and he was sporting a worryingly large bruise on his forehead, black as death and as large as a plum. Dan's jaw was slightly wonky from Chris's continous hits, and the poor brunette could barely lift his arms they were so battered.

"How bad is my face?" Dan said watching Phil's expression.

"Er - I mean, no.. well not.. you know. . "

"Phil."

"Yeah it's bad," Phil replied, sighing slightly. He paused and cupping Dan's face he gently kissed his forehead. "It'll heal quicker."

Dan smiled. He felt over his face and felt the bump on his forehead. "Oh s- ... Oh golly golly gosh sir," Dan said, making Phil laugh. "How the hell am I meant to walk around with that monstrosity popping out my forehead?"

"This is why fringes are the best haircut," Phil grinned, placing Dan's fringe over his bump. "You can barely notice it," Phil said, optimistically.

Dan knew it was obvious but didn't day anything as it was the thought which counts.

"How bad is my face?" Phil asked.

"Surprisingly not that bad," Dan said, tilting Phil's face so he could see it properly. "A black eye, naturally... which kinda looks like a eyepatch actually... a bruise at the corner of your jaw... and a nosebleed. One sec..." Dan very gently touched the middle of Phil's nose, and Phil winced. "I think, my friend, that is a broken nose."

"Oh joy," Phil said, sarcastically. "You look like a dog which would be called Patch as you have two black eyes."

"Pluralisation, young Phillip, is the key there. Two black eyes = two 'patches' = a dog called Patches."

Phil giggled, sticking his tongue out slightly which made Dan melt slightly.

"What time is it?" Dan asked, glancing at Phil's watch.

"3:56! My mums gonna be worried sick!" Phil said, his voice full of worry. He slid his phone out his blazer pocket.

Phil had two messages from his mum and nine missed calls. "Shit.."

"Maybe someone should have made a new years resolution too!" Dan joked.

Phil was too distracted to smile as he knew how worked up his mum got. He immediately called her back and she picked up in about half a second.

"PHILLIP MICHÆL LESTER! I have been trying to vall you ALL AFTERNOON! The SCHOOL called me up to tell me you didn't go to any lessons after lunch and wasn't seen anywhere in the school premises! Are you TRYING to give me a heart attack? WHERE WERE YOU? WHY DIDNT YOU CALL BACK? I want ANSWERS young man!"

Dan could very easily hear everything Phils mum was shouting, and slipped his hand into Phil's.

"I'm sorry mum," Phil mumbled, nervously.

"SORRY? SORRY? After a whole AFTERNOON of you being absent, no note, no call, you give me SORRY? Your excuse better be good!"

Phil opened his mouth and then closed it again. He couldn't tell her about Chris, he just couldn't. He glanced over at Dan. Dan bit his lip and mouthed "your welcome round mine"

"So, Phil?" Phils mum yelled down the phone.

"I cant explain mum, I just cant," Phil said. "Ill see you in a couple of days."

"A couple of days? What are you talking about? ? Phil? PHIL! DONT YOU DARE HANG UP - "

Phil hung up.

**_~AUTHORS NOTE~_**

**_Sorry its been so long! Had massive writers block and a load of emotional troubles (damn you hormones!) But I is all better now ;) ;)_**

**_Please review it would make my day!_**


End file.
